Alligning Scattered Memories
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: Kairi's perspective: She feels the pull of a dream, yet stands in reality, waiting for the horizon to bring her answers. Although her mind rearranged, she still feels Sora, finding steps to uncover the scattered memories. "What is real? What is a dream? Can they blend together? These days, I find myself lost in thought, persuading a piece of my mind to recover another."


**Author's note**: Call me a fanatic or so, but to me, Kingdom Hearts is much more than a video game. On a personal note, this story helped me recover, rearranged my perspective of the world and let me see how much beauty is in it, brought me to the my greatest love, the piano, and inspired me to draw again. In response, I wanted to make a piece to honor Kingdom Hearts! This is my first one and it is no where as good as I want it to be-but it will do for now Well, enough of me! Thank you so much for reading and leave a comment if you like, so that I may improve!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

What is real? What is a memory? What is a dream?

Can they blend together to form... to form all of this?

These days, I find myself lost in thought, persuading a piece of my mind to recover another. I am older now, the mirror tells me so. My hair is longer. I am taller as well. However, as I keep looking, I cannot help but to feel… to feel as if something is missing—a piece of me, I want to say. When did I stop laughing? When did I stop journeying off to the island? When did I start feeling so… incomplete? It feels as if half of my heart is missing or asleep somehow.

Thinking about the past constantly, I hinge on hysteria to find this missing pieces. I hinge to the point where I find myself drawing out maps of my life: the places I have been, the things I've seen, and most importantly, the people I have met. After completing my seventeenth and final page of continuous lines, linking events, faces, and places, I have finally come to the beginning of my conclusion: my first clue. I can feel it as I stand here.

There is something so right about this place—yet, there is something so wrong. The golden waves (oh how they sparkle in the light of the sunset) stroke the white powder sand ever so gently, the palms, spurting with the sunset's orange hues upon the vivid green, dance to the songs of the wind, and the boundless horizon, a forum of purples, yellows, oranges, and pinks, caress the sky with her ever-blessed colors. The cliffs match its gaze, heroically positioned to face the fading of lights. That horizon spans off into the distance, leaving my world and wrapping around another. Maybe… just maybe… my answer lies beyond this piece of sky I wait under continuously. This shall be my second clue. Maybe beyond the horizon lies another world. Why is this epiphany so familiar?

Something is meant to be here, but it's not… I can feel the island's brokenness. Another step closer I came with my third clue: the island and I have something in common: we both are missing a vital piece. For moments, I thought that was it. I was missing the island and the island was missing me. However, as I spend more and more time here, I find myself waiting… waiting with the island for something to appear from the distance. The island isn't my answer. If it was, I wouldn't be waiting.

Upon this island, my heart stirs violently and sometimes I feel like twirling—there must be something resting here, I can feel it and it's strong. Like I said, I used to come here all the time… I… used to wait here, this exact spot, didn't I? What did I wait for and why did I stop? How can I forget such great things in so little time?

When I walk down to where the water meets the shore and feel the rush of warm water sweeping through my bare feet, I am most sure of this… something—I do not know what it is or what to call it… or who to call it... It deserves a name…That would be my next clue: It… or he…had a name.

As I place the pieces and clues together, I come up with this: "I wait upon the island for someone of a name to appear from the horizon."

I need a 'why' though. As I look upon the shore, a gentle wave, shimmering in the gold of the sunset, pushes a sea shell onto my feet. I reach to pick up the delicate form—it is stars-shaped, smooth, and shinning the colors of rainbows. It… it resembles my lucky charm—the charm I always carried with me—the charm I had lost a year ago or so. How could I let my most beloved possesion escape from me? No, this is wrong. I can feel it—I didn't lose it. Inside my mind, my voice spawns:

"Here, take this. It's my lucky charm! Be sure to bring it back to me! Promise?"

A promise? Is that why I wait? Suddenly, the horizon opens it seems, another voice colliding with the island! With Reality!

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE!"

"I KNOW YOU WILL!"

A voice! I Oh that voice! His voice? It struck me hard, the sound riddling itself as a voice oh so familiar. I know the voice, for he is a person that I once knew. On the other hand, how could I know someone and not know is name or face? Am I right to claim him as a memory if don't know these things?

Whoever he is, I know this now! "I wait upon this island for him to come back for me!" Yes! That's it! I used to wait here when I was younger! For him!

Every day, I abandon my backpack and dash to the island where I hear his voice… I delight in it—it feels… it feels like a spark, awakening Kairi from her slumber... I feel Kairi becoming me again! I continue to wait for him, but as days pass and distractions heighten, I find his voice dwindling…

Days and days go by and I can't think of anything else but… but him? At the same time, what is there to think—I have nothing but the voice, oh how I replay it over and over again in my mind. In my mind, this… this boy… remains constantly and I feel more complete. I feel a fraction of that missing piece align. I hoped and wished for that to satisfy me, but the more clues I am given, the more engaged I fasten myself.

This… this boy has this fingerprint upon me. I am confident. I once knew him—maybe knew him well—maybe he was once a vital part of my childhood. As I scan my timeline, large pieces of my childhood and… and him…vacant, my questions about my origin upon this island unanswered. However, I cannot go to the island anymore. The more his voice dwindles into silence, the more and more awful I feel about not knowing his name... So I promised myself that I could not return until I remember everything about him. I sealed this promise with a letter.

_Thinking of you where ever you are-_

_We pray for our sorrows to end  
and hope that our hearts will blend  
now I will step forward to realize this wish-_

_And who knows  
starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it's already begun-_

_There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky _

_One Sky_

_One Destiny _

I know I will find him one day—I have to. Whoever this person is, he has the other half of my heart and I am one hundred percent confident that I have the other half of his.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Once again, thank you so much for reading-it means so much to me! If you could, please leave a review, telling me what I can improve on so I improve my writting!


End file.
